1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus, a projector including the image output apparatus, and a method of controlling the image output apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in a liquid crystal display, since there are a large number of pixels in a horizontal direction, a light modulation section filled with the pixels, is divided into a plurality of channels in the horizontal direction, and the divided channels are driven. In an image output apparatus connected to the liquid crystal display having the above-mentioned structure, it is necessary to make the output levels of output circuits provided for each channel equal to each other in order to prevent the occurrence of display irregularity.
Therefore, JP-A-5-150751 discloses a structure that can adjust the levels of output circuits provided for each channel. Specifically, in the structure, a reference signal is input to each of the output circuits, the output of each of the output circuits is compared with predetermined reference data, and the level adjustment amounts of the corresponding output circuits are corrected on the basis of the comparison results.
However, in the related art, since the output circuits are connected to signal lines of an active matrix unit of the liquid crystal display, the load of an output side of each of the output circuits varies due to the operation of the liquid crystal display. As a result, the output of each of the output circuits varies due to the operation of the liquid crystal display, which makes it difficult to accurately correct the level adjustment amount.